


Princey and the Curse

by Baka_Monarch



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baka_Monarch/pseuds/Baka_Monarch
Summary: Sander sides Princess And The Frog au, except with fairies and nagas instead of fireflies and crocodiles
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Princey and the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser and will be edited when I'm ready to post the full story, but for now enjoy this little sneak peak

Once Upon A Time~

⇔

“Shut up.” Virgil cut Roman off before the princely character could even begin the story.

“Excuse me?” Roman reeled at the blunt words that stopped him from telling his  _ amazing  _ story. 

“I wanna forget my nightmare, not sit through some kids’ bad fanfiction.” Virgil crossed his arms as he glared at Roman, who was currently gasping with mock offense.

“‘Bad fanfiction’!? My stories are  _ masterpieces!  _ How dare you taint the name of creativity!” The Prince exclaimed, only getting an eye roll from Virgil in response, “Well nobody asked for your opinion Count Woe-loaf.”

“I think my review on Yelp would beg to differ.” The emo smirked as Roman made some sounds that he dubbed, ‘offended princey noises’.

“You have no right to write that review! I haven’t even started!” Roman poked Virgil in the center of his chest as if trying to physically make a point.

“Fine. I’ll listen, but if it’s bad I’m never asking for your help again.”

“Of course it won’t be bad! I’ll even eat Logan’s Crofters if it is truly so bad!” Roman saw Virgil open his mouth to retort, so he cut him off before he could, “Which it’s not!”

“Okay,” Virgil shrugged, “you’re on. If it really is amazing I’ll finally give you those Nightmare Before Christmas posters you’ve been wanting.”

“Deal.”

⇔

Once Upon A Time~

In a small town in Florida, there was a small family of three, the Sanders. The mother was a seamstress, the best for miles. The father worked at a subway station but dreamed of opening a coffee bar. Lastly they had a small child, with pale skin and dark hair (-Virgil rolled his eyes with amusement-) named Virgil. They didn’t have much money but they worked hard and lived a happy life. The mother brought her son with her whenever she went to work, giving the child a chance to meet her best customer and his dad, Patton. Patton’s father was a businessman who cared deeply for his family and whenever Patton wanted new clothes he hired Mrs. Sanders, not only for her beautiful sewing but also because every time she brought her son Patton’s eyes lit up unlike any other day. Virgil and Patton were quick to become friends the first time Mrs. Sanders had come. Even though the two were polar opposites, they always found something to enjoy together.

Today as Mrs. Sanders sewed Patton’s first dress-as he’d wanted to try it-she read fairy tales to the children as they grabbed toys and swaths of fabric to act out the scenes that she read. She chuckled and laughed at the two children's antics, happy that her Virgil was able to have such a good friend.

“And so,” she continued the tale, “the fair Princess leaned down to the disgusting frog and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.” she glanced over her shoulder to catch Virgil cringing at Patton kissing a frog plushie, making her chuckle. “There was suddenly a bright light and the frog turned into a handsome Prince right before the Princess’ eyes!” She turned completely to watch the children more, curious as to how they wanted to complete their game. She watched as Patton threw the plushie behind Virgil, the action confusing her son until Patton spoke.

“Oh my what a handsome prince!” The child giggled as he squished Virgil’s cheeks between his hands making the pale child blush profusely. She smirked with an idea, the next words of the story was a proposal and the trademark ‘happily ever after’, but she had a better idea.

“The Princess, enchanted by how handsome he was, kissed him once again.” At her words, Patton almost gained a mischievous air to him.

“Wait, that’s not what the story sa-MMMF-” Virgil’s confusion was cut off as his friend's lips crashed into his. When Patton retreated he giggled at Virgil’s dazed, red, face.

“My prince!” Patton hugged Virgil with the strength of a boa constrictor, just making Virgil’s face grow even redder! (-“Hey!” The emo in front of Roman whined as he laughed, at how Virgil was puting with obviously rosy cheeks.-) 

“Okay you two.” Mrs. Sanders said once she calmed down. “Patton your dress is done.”

“Yay!” Said child jumped up and grabbed the effeminate garment before running off to try it on. Once he was gone, Mrs. Sanders smirked at her son as he glared at her.

“That wasn’t what the book said.” He complained.

“No, no it wasn’t.” She held a certain laughter in her voice as she looked down at her small son. Virgil hid his face in his hands and groaned, knowing he was never going to be able to forget about this.

“Look Virgie!” Patton ran back into the room wearing a beautiful gown. It was more or less a simple design; it was pale blue with little accents of white scattered throughout, with a skirt that puffed out that it was almost as wide as he was tall. Patton twirled, infatuated by the way the skirt almost seemed to fly with his movements.

“It looks good Patt.” Virgil observed, while trying to not stare for too long.

“Does it fit well? Any adjustments?” Mrs. Sanders inquired.

“Nope! It’s Perfect Miss!” He hugged her legs, “Thank you!”

“It was no trouble sweety.” She pat his hair, ruffling the blonde curls.

“How does it look?” Patton’s dad asked as he finally came back from a meeting he had been at.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look! I’m like a princess!” Patton twirled for his dad making him chuckle.

“You do!” He lifted his son, twirling him himself. “Thank you Mary.”

“It was no trouble sir.” She said as Patton was set down, so his dad, Mr. Heart, could pay her. Not long after the transaction was complete she picked up Virgil. “Thank you for letting me bring my son again.”

“Of course! Patton loves when Virgil comes! Isn’t that right Marshmallow?” He exclaimed, picking up his own son.

“MMHM!” Patton nodded vigorously, making sure to get his point across. The adults chuckled before saying their goodbyes and Mrs. Sanders carried her son out to their car for the drive home.

⇔

That was almost twenty two years ago. Virgil was now twenty seven and working five jobs. One at a diner, another at a Starbucks, a third at a pastry shop, one at a sweets shop, and finally a job at a daycare with Patton. His father had died ten years ago leaving his dream behind for Virgil to continue, and he was determined to finish it.

Virgil woke up at seven A.M. sharp, just like everyday. His blaring alarm jolted him out of the bed. He sluggishly rolled-literally rolled-out of his bed to get ready for the day. He opened his dresser and got out his uniform for his job at the diner. He groaned as he looked at the only clean uniform he had left.

“Of course,” he lifted it into full view, “the only one left is the dress…” he sighed. The only reason he had this uniform was because they were out of the masculine ones when he first started working there, he didn’t mind wearing ‘girls’ clothes, but today he did not have the energy to deal with the men who would mistaken him for a girl. He begrudgingly pulled on the dress, the short skirt sending a chill up his legs, he buttoned up the yellow bosom, and tied the diner’s signature blue apron around his waist. He looked into his bedroom mirror, and did what he could to make the skirt as long as possible before brushing his purple-dyed hair. He contemplated wearing makeup since he was already going to look like a woman today, but decided against it. He pulled on some leggings to hide his legs before slipping on some combat boots and leaving for the diner.

⇔

Virgil usually enjoyed working at the diner, talking to the older patrons telling stories from their prime, listening to the tea™ his peers had, and learning to cook from the owner, Jimmy. Yeah, it was a great job, unless they had a busy day. Like today. The diner was practically packed as soon as it opened, making Virgil’s anxiety spike, luckily he brought his(prescribed)meds with him. He worked around the clock as he balanced trays, got tips, and had to fake a smile at Karens.

He was more than relieved when the morning rush ended and he could have a small break from the crowds that had been previously flooding into the small building. There were still people there, but it was now only the usual customers, which wasn’t much but Virgil was  _ far  _ from complaining. At the moment everyone was occupied with eating, with no more than one glance around he spotted Patton and sat down next to his long-time friend. As soon as his rear met the booth he collapsed the rest of the way, letting his head  _ thunk  _ on the wood platform before him.

“Virgil!” Patton gasped with concern. “Are you alright?”

“‘m fine Patt…” Virgle mumbled through the table.    
  


“Virgiillll….” Patton whined, knowing how the emo actually felt.

“Don’t worry about me Patt, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” Virgil attempted to comfort the cinnamon roll. Patton looked down at him with disbelief, but didn’t push.

“Alright...are you coming to the party tonight at least?” Patt attempted to change the topic.

“That’s tonight?” Virgil had completely forgotten what the day it was, having lost track of time.

“Yeah…” Patton’s face fell, “Did you...Did you forget?” Patton knew about Virgil’s other jobs and knew that meant that Virgil might have accidentally scheduled a shift tonight.

“A little…” Virgil flinched at the look on Patton’s face, and thanked whatever god there was that he didn’t have anything scheduled tonight, “Izit okay if I don’t have a costume?” it was supposed to be a mascarade, but because he forgot, Virgil didn’t have a costume prepared. Virgil was relieved however when he noticed how Patton’s face lit up at the notion of him being there.

“Nope! Looks like you have no excuse to escape makeover night!” Patton smirked.

“Oh no, the  _ horror! _ ” Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

“Succumb to your fate handsome prince!” Patton giggled at the rosey colors that painted over his friend's face.

“You’re still not letting me live that down?” He groaned.

“Not in a million years Prince Virgie!” 

“Uuuuhhgggg!” Virgil’s head thunked back onto the table as his face heated up. “You need to get a boyfriend to tease instead!” As he said those words, almost on cue, the bell over the entrance ringed, announcing new customers. Looking over revealed two men, they were almost identical but also completely different. One of them was a gengar with a perfect California tan,he had emerald green eyes that held a small beauty mark next to the one on the right, he also wore flawless makeup that opposed to the red leather jacket and skinny jeans he wore. The other one was a brunette with hints of red in his hair along with an obvious white streak and mustache, his eyes were an earthy green that popped out against his pale skin; he also wore flawless makeup but instead of it being that of a princess it was dark and made his feature stand out like a literal goblin and matched his outfit of a ripped jean jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots, perfectly. 

Virgil jumped as the most high-pitched, loudest, fanboyiest, squeal screeched out from Patton. “IT’S ROMAN AND REMUS KING!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!” As Patton shouted both men whipped their heads around to look at the table he and Patton sat at. Virgil lifted his hand to hide his face as it heated significantly.

“Patton!” He hissed out a whisper, “Aren’t they going to the party tonight!?”

Patton nodded vigorously, “Yeah!” he vibrated with excitement.

“Shouldn’t you wait to fanboy until then?” Virgil shrank in on himself as he felt more eyes glue to them.

“But Virgil.” Patton looked at him seriously, “You don’t understand. They are  _ the _ King brothers!” he placed his hands on Ve’s shoulders,”Renowned actors for playing the princes in ‘Cast Aside’, Grammy winning singers, THE HOTTEST MEN ALIVE!” he shook Virgil vigorously by the shoulders, “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT!?”

“Alright! Alright.” Virgil wiggled himself out of his friend’s hands. He sighed and tried to collect himself, but didn’t get much time before Patton was gasping.

“Virgil! You’re a waiter and they need to be waited!” Patton grabbed the emo’s arm, “Talk to them for me please!” he shook the arm he was holding.

“Wha-What!?” Virgil pulled his arm free-man Patton was strong-and looked at him with disbelief, “Yeah, I’ve gotta go do my job, but I can’t just talk to them! They’re famous!”

“Pleeeease!” Patton activated his puppy-dog eyes, knowing the power they held. Virgil sighed., knowing better than to try to fight it.

“Fine.” Patton clapped at the speed of light at his answer. “But i’m only doing this because I still need to get paid.”

“Whatever you say Virgie!” Virgil rolled his eyes as he left the booth.

As he walked up to the two he noticed them both watching him and he realized that they had been watching the entire time. He felt his anxiety spike. Shit. He can’t do this. He couldn’t remember a time where he wished to disappear more than now. Before he finished approaching them, he stopped to get menus-even though he already had two in his hands-definitely not as a way to procrastinate. He stared down at the pieces of laminated paper, admiring their craftsmanship, they had a nice yellow and red color scheme to them, with a font that was very appealing to the eye. They also did a nice job fitting all of the menu items and their description onto them. The clipart that matched what was on the sign outside was printed large enough that anyone could see the small shadows and highlights that made it such a signature icon. As he stared at the menus, he was unaware of what was happening around him.

~~~

Roman and Remus had flown in ahead of time when their dad had rented out parts of a small town in Florida for a new upcoming movie he was putting them in. While there they were to adjust to the area and get to know some of the people there, this included them going to a party one of the wealthier residents was holding and helping out with a parade. Instead they stayed in their rented house causing different forms of havoc, Remus wanted to destroy the place but Roman stopped him, convincing him that instead they should go out and patronize any fans they found. Although it was part of their plan, they had not been expecting this fanboy-Patton the emo kid had said-to scream as they just tried to get breakfast as preparation for the other screams they knew were going to be bombarded with. As Roman watched the interaction between the two, he couldn’t help but to become fascinated with the more nervous one, they were kind of cute… except they identified as a girl judging by the dress, but that didn’t stop him from staring at the little emo in a daze. He stared at the soft purple hair that seemed to float, the soft lips that formed each vowel with their plump rosy muscles, the dark eyes that sparkled in the light showing flecks of violet like stars, their thin waist being squeezed-he wished he could squeeze them-by the soft yellow uniform that put the shape of their body on full display, the black leggings that did little to nothing from hiding Roman wished to see, the large combat boots almost giving them a stronger air about them, the-”

⇔

“Hey Roman.” Virgil cut him off.

“Yeah..?” He asked, dreamily.

“You have a boner.”

“Shi-”

⇔

“But I’m only doing this because I still need to get paid.” Roman’s thoughts were cut off as they stood up from the booth, rolling their eyes at the other person there.

“Whatever you say Virgie!” The other person-right their name was Patton- said. Roman became crestfallen as he heard the obvious nickname, were they dating? Please don’t let them be dating. He silently begged.

Remus watched the whole thing smirking. He may not be able to read his brother’s mind, but he can tell when someone is thirsty for emo.

They watched as the boy noticed them staring, the embarrassment evident on his face. Roman prepared himself for the waiter-waitress?-to approach as Remus prepared to embarrass the hell out of his twin. They were both crestfallen when he made a sharp turn and started staring intensely at menus.

“What are they doing?” Roman whispered.

“How far off into moist-land were you? Did you not hear anything they said?” Remus whispered back. Roman just gave him a dumbfounded look causing his brother to laugh hysterically, “Bro, they’re embarrassed” he said as his laughter became giggles, “we just watched as his best friend, a fanboy, was screaming, and all they could do way gay panic!”

“Oh.” Roman blushed, wishing he’d paid more attention.

“Wow, how much were you choking them in that daydream of yours?” Remus laughed as he slung an arm around Roman’s shoulders, his comment making Roman blush.

“Shut up! You’re disgusting.” He groaned.

“It’s my job!”

As they were waiting to see if the person was going to come, Roman couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander back to that Patton guy. They were currently holding up a menu in a way that would hide them from their friend. Roman raised a questioning eyebrow as their eyes met, making Patton blush, but all they did was motion towards their friend in a ‘go talk to them’ kind of manner, even mouthing the words for good measure. Roman inhaled, gaining his courage. Then, made his move. 

⇔

“Excuse me Miss, but why are you staring at those menus when there’s handsome men to gaze upon?” A voice came from behind Virgil that made him scoff. It seemed in his attempt to avoid the awkward event that would be talking to celebrities, some douche had decided to take this opportunity to flirt with him, while assuming his gender.

“Miss?” He snapped sarcastically, “I know I’m wearing a dress but i’m far from being a woman.”

“Whatever you say princess.” Roman had been surprised by their-his-bravery, but had recovered quickly with a witty response.

Virgil scoffed, “Princess? What are you some perverted prince from Disney?”

“Disney prince, yes. Perverted no.” Roman leaned on the wall next to the boy, making sure his body stayed out of sight but casted a shadow.

“Newsflash: All Disney princes are perverted.” Virgil smirked as he finally heard sounds of offense from behind him.

“How dare- Excuse- What is that supposed to mean!?” Roman let his suave slip as he heard the name of Disney be used in vain.

“All Disney princes are non consensual. Wasn’t that obvious?” He said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Oh well excuse me for wanting a curse to be broken! And not all princes don’t give consent! What about The Little Mermaid?” He argued.

“Eric almost let his true love be cursed just because he wanted to force a girl to sing.”

“Pocahauntas!”

“She was twelve, John Smith was thirty almost forty, and his crew tried to genocide her people.” Virgil shrugged.

“Uh, Rapunzel!”

“He was a criminal.”

“Beauty and the Beast!?” He yelled but smiled, actually finding this a little enjoyable.

“Stockholm syndrome.” Virgil smirked, finding this guy being over dramatic-cute-amusing. So he let his guard slip.

“Thumbelina!”

“The prince was pretty okay in that one.” Roman smiled, Victory! “But it’s not by Diseny.” Roman groaned. Failure.

“Frozen!!” Virgil raised an eyebrow as Roman realised his mistake.

“Seriously? The prince was literally the villain in that movie.”

“Okay, but Kristoff was alright.”

“Alright,” Virgil sighed, he’d had enough, he’d had some fun but he still had a job to do, “I could do this all day, but I have to work.” he snapped, “So why don’t you go back to whatever booth you were sitting at and wait for the other waiters to get off break?”

“What about you? If you’re the only one working shouldn’t you be doing your job?” Roman wasn’t done with this, he wanted to know this person.

“Oh wow, you want the person who just tore apart your childhood to wait on you? What are you a masochist?” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“No!” Roman was taken aback, why couldn’t this guy just talk to him normally? “I’m curious! Can’t I just get to know you better princess?” He went to lay his hand on top of their one, but missed and ended up laying it on his waist.

Virgil snapped to reality, remembering that he was dealing with a guy that was flirting with him. “Okay, listen here,” He raised his voice, he wasn’t going to let his guard down again, “I’m not your princess. I’m not going to be your baby, or your honey, or any of that so just stop!”

“I’m just trying to get to know some people in this town!” Roman was hurt by the sudden change in mood but wasn’t going to back down.

“Well get to know them somewhere el-” He turned around to face this nuisance, but lost his thunder as soon as their eyes met.”-se…” It was Roman King. He flinched at Virgil’s words, and Virgil could see pain on his face, but at this point things had gotten too far. “Get out.” Virgil muttered, he couldn’t do this right now. He didn’t care if he was probably going to be fired. He could finally feel all the eyes on him, and he needed to get out.

“What?” Roman thought he was being kicked out for a moment.

“I-..” Virgil stuttered, “I need to get out…” he dropped the menus he’d been holding back into their holster and pushed past Roman and focused on the floor as he rushed to the door.

“Wha- Wait!” Roman sputtered as he caught his balance, and tried to go after him. 

Remus stopped the kid from leaving by standing in his way, causing Virgil to run into him where Remus held him, trapping him in place. Virgil struggled and yanked his limbs trying to get free. “Nu-uh-uh, you aren’t getting away that easily emo.~” Remus purred into Virgil’s ear as he lifted him off the ground rendering Virgil helpless. Virgil could do nothing as he started having an anxiety attack, he just wanted to be let go, he just needed to be alone. He just needed every one to-

“STOP TOUCHING ME!” Virgil’s breath left him, as those words ripped themselves from his throat, causing everyone to stare. To judge. He shivered feeling each individual eye looking at him as if he were some monster on display.

“Remus, let him go.” Roman begged.

“You wanted the emo, I’m just tryin ta help!” Remus argued, his loud voice causing Virgil to flinch. Remus ended up dropping Virgil out of surprise and not a moment later he was sprinting out the door.

“Virgil!” Patton ran to the door but his friend was already gone.

“What happened?” Roman was worried about Virgil-as Patton had revealed-and wanted to know that he would be okay.

“He had an anxiety attack. I need to find him before something happens.” Patton said as he moved towards the door, “I’m sorry about all this, I thought if he met you both before the party he wouldn’t have to worry about it as much…” Patton paused to think of where he might find his best friend before he would leave.

“He’s going to the party tonight?” Roman asked.

“Yeah, now I need to go. It was amazing to meet you but my friend needs me.” Patton started to leave when Roman spoke up.

“I-I’m coming with you!” He stuttered and made to follow, “I wanna apologize.”

Patton stopped him, “I appreciate your concern but it could make it worse if you come, but if you want you can apologize to him at the party.” and with that Patton went running in the direction he thought Virgil went. Roman watched him go, making a decision that he was going to see Virgil at that party no matter what happened. 

“I’m sorry that this has happened,” Both brothers jumped at the new voice behind them, “but maybe I can be of assistance?”

~~~

Patton walked out of the D.A.’s office and pulled out his phone. He couldn’t find Virgil earlier and hadn’t wanted to risk setting off Virgi’s anxiety anymore so he had waited to contact him. He tapped in his password and pulled up Virgil’s contact and texted him.

Pop-star: Hey, are you doing alright?

Dark_Son: Yeah. If forcing myself to deal with all the people wanting coffee this late is alright. Remy says hi btw

Pop-star: Virgil…

Dark_Son: Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry

Pop-star: Are you still going to the party later?

Dark_Son: I’ve got nothing better to do

Pop-star: Alright! I’ll pick come pick you up if that’s alright :) 

Dark_Son: K, I’ll be waiting

⇔

Virgil sat on Patton’s bed as they got ready for the party. Patton just had his makeup left to do, but since Virgil was better at applying it, he was going to do it for them after he got his costume. Patton was in an astounding blue dress that he had Mrs. Sanders help him make, it was elegant as it flowed around his feet like the ocean, and the bosom fitting his waist to a point. Virgil couldn’t help but to laugh when he first saw it, recognizing the design as a cosplay of Princess Annebelle from ‘Cast Aside’, the very same movie he’d fanboyed about earlier. Currently, however, Patton was rummaging through his closet for a costume for Virgil, the dark one watching as clothes were thrown about making the, originally clean, room a mess. Virgil opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by a black ball gown being thrown into his face.

“Oops!” Patton said as he turned around to see the Virgil drowning in the fabric of the dress, “Sorry about that kiddo!” Virgil pulled the fabric down freeing his face, he looked at what had been smothering him, only to widen his eyes. It was a simple but beautiful gown; it had a black sleeveless bosom that was made to show someone’s curves and be slim-fitting, while the skirt was poofed out with layers of ruffles that ombrichures from black to purple as it reached all the way down to where the wearer’s feet would be.

“Woah…” He muttered, staring down at the soft, dark fabric.

“So, what do you think?” Patton chirped.

“I… I think.” Virgil looked straight into his friend's eyes, feigning seriousness, “I think this is too edgy to be something for you to own.” Patton chuckled making Virgil smirk.

“I was thinking you could wear this for the party,” Patt said once he had calmed down, “you could be my lady in waiting!”

“Except there’s no ladies in waiting in “Cast Away.”” Virgil deadpanned.

“No…” Patton was crestfallen for only a moment before jumping back up, “but you’re still royalty!” Patt grabbed a tiara from his vanity, swiftly plopping onto Virgil’s head.Virgil barely held back his giggles, but there was no hiding his ever growing smirk.

“Sure Patt, now let me actually start on your makeup.” Virgil stood up and pushed his friend into the chair in front of his mirror. He was about to grab his makeup bag but Patton stopped him.

“Nope! Not until you get into costume!” Patton giggled making Virgil groan, but he complied. He started pulling off his clothes not even bothering to leave the room, they had both seen each other before, it didn’t make a difference. He slipped into the emo gown, actually finding that he liked the way it felt on him. He fixed his tiara in the mirror before stepping back to let Patton see how he looked. “Ah! You look amazing!” Patt jumped up and hugged him.

“Hey- No- Get back in the chair! Makeup time!” Virgil pushed Patton off of him and back into the chair as Patton giggled more. Virgil brushed a few of Patton’s, outrageous, blonde, curls out of his face. Then. He began.

It was a ritual of theirs to spill tea whenever they had makeup time, and there was no way in hell they were about to break it. Virgil started complaining about all his jobs, commenting on how Karens seemed to have a vendetta against him specifically. They just always found  _ something  _ wrong with what he did but “Oh, Jerry did perfectly at brewing them a coffee this morning!”. Jerry. Their five year old son who shouldn't even be the one making coffee in the morning. Then there was Remy, with all the best tea, who told him about this reality show that was supposedly coming to town next week, but that wasn’t the part that mattered. No, the thing that was the most interesting was that he read that the show was a front for a cult looking to sacrifice, specifically, sixteen year old girls, with all A’s, blonde hair, and violet eyes. Virgil hadn’t believed him, at least until he showed him this web-blog from one of their failed victims, claiming that she had evidence, which ended up being nothing more than a weirdly shaped hat. When Virgil still didn’t believe him, le laughed telling him that he had made the web-blog and had already gotten a hundred people to believe him and that Virgil was the only one who didn’t fall for it.

“-and then, Remy came back, like, an hour later carrying posters about the web-blog, asking if he could hang them up.” Virgil was finishing up Patton’s makeup, only the lipstick left to go.

“Did you let him?” Patton inquired.

“Of course I did!” He said giggling maniacally, “I just  _ had  _ to see the type of idiots who would fall for that!” Patton chuckled respectfully. “This is gonna be the prank of the century, if he’s able to pull it off!” Virgil pulled his hand back, having finished painting on the rosy coating. “And there!”

“Wow Virgil!” Patton fluttered his eyes as he looked at his reflection, he barely recognized himself with how feminine he looked. “It looks amazing!”

“Of course it does.”He stated bluntly, “It was done by me.” they both laughed, recognizing the tone immediately. “Oh god, I’ve been hanging out with Remy too much.” Virgil groaned, still laughing.

“That’s what you get for being the best at making coffee!” Patton smirked.

“Oof!” Virgil joked, “I think my ego just grew!” making Patton laugh. “Okay, it’s my turn.” Patton stood and let Virgil take his place at the vanity. As Virgil began doing his own makeup, Patton brushed his hair and started venting his tea.

“Sooo…” He started.

“Hm?” Virgil sounded, showing he was listening.

“Ya know that building you’ve been looking at?”

“The one I wanna make into a coffee bar?” He looked into the mirror to see Patton’s reflection nod. “What about it?”

  
  


“Well...” Patton hesitated, knowing how Virgil had been so determined to do this himself but it was too late to go back now. He sighed before continuing, “I bought it.”

“What?” Virgil paused, his hand hanging in midair holding some eyeliner.

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise,” he started, “and an apology for earlier…” Patton winced, waiting for a response.

“Patton…” Virgil glanced behind him, a smile growing on his face, “Thank you… Oh my god, thank you!” he jumped out the chair squishing patton between his arms, “I mean, you didn’t have to. What happened earlier was far from being your fault, but thank you!” Patton chuckled and hugged back.

“It was no problem kiddo!” He smiled, glad he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries, ‘Now, how about we finish up and celebrate with a party?” Virgil chickled.

“Absolutely.”

⇔

~~~

The brothers followed the mysterious man to an alley . Roman was weary throughout the trek, not one to trust someone who wore a mask over half their face, he’d learned enough from ‘Phantom of the Opera’. Meanwhile, Remus was excited, he had no idea what this man had in store for them! Were they going to me murdered? Raped? Kidnapped!? It was almost impossible to contain his unbearable excitement!

As they walked further in, Roman saw a sign for a physick and several different… omnise keepings scattered around. It was long before he started hearing a far off hiss, like one would hear from a snake, “Where are you taking us?” he finally asked, stopping and raising his arm to prevent his brother from walking into possible danger.

“Why, to my shop of course.” Was his only answer as he continued onwards.

“And why should we trust you?” Roman inquired.

“Because.” He turned around, giving them a little smirk, “I know you will.”

“That’s enough,” Roman was done, this guy was crazy, “we’re leaving before anything bad happens!” he grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him away, hearing a slight whining from his brother, but his protest was a small price to pay.

The man slunk in front of them, a smug look on his face, “Don’t you disrespect me little man,” he sang in a suave, hypnotising voice. “Don’t you derogate or deride.” He stood in front of them and leaned in, lifting Roman’s chin to meet his orange glowing eyes. He smirked as the King was lost immediately, now under his control. “You’re in my world now not your world,” He backed up, reaching a hand out for them to take. They did. He spun them around to lead them back to his shop, “And I got friends on the other side.~”

“He’ss got friendss on the other ssside…” Voices sounded, replacing the hissing from before.

“That’s an echo gentlemen,” He pulled them through the door, smug as ever, “ Just a little something we have here in Florida.” he led them to a table, “A little parlor trick, don’t worry.” he pulled a chair out for each of them, “Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease.” they sat and he pushed their chairs in for them, somehow at the same time. “If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please.” The man draped himself across a third chair at the other end of the table. “I can read your future, “ He pulled out a deck of mysterious cards, “change it ‘round some too.”and started shuffling them. “I look deep into your heart and soul,” He paused and looked at the grimlenesk brother, “You do have a soul, don’t you, Remus?” the man winked and made the duke blush. “Make your wildest dreams come true.

“I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I don't even try!” He spread his arms apart, his six arms apart, “I got friends on the other side.”

The hissing voices returned after he sang, as if on cue, “ He’ss got friendss on the other ssside…” he smiled to wear his associates resided, just out of sight.

“The cards, the cards, the cards will tell,” He finished shuffling, “the past,” he lifted a card with one hand, “the present,” as second in his other hand, “and the future as well.” a third hand appeared, holding the last one. “The cards,” He waved his hands around, until suddenly, they were empty. “the cards,” He lifted a new hand that now held all three cards. “Just take three.” He held them out to the more princely brother. “Take a little trip into your future with me.” In a daze, Roman took the cards, he stared over them but he didn’t have to, they were blank. But not to him.

“Now you, young man are from Broadway,” As the man spoke, one of the cards glowed, showing an image of Roman up on a stage with thousands of people clapping, literally. The picture was moving. “Come from two long lines that wrote plays.” He smiled as the brother nodded dumbly. “I’m an actor myself on my mother’s side.” He joked. 

“You’re lifestyle’s high!” He continued, “But your funds are low.” another card started glowing, showing Roman now with empty pockets and people laughing at him. He didn’t pay any mind to the rest of the picture as he noticed one person in the crowd shying away. A person that highly resembled a certain emo from earlier. “You need to marry a little honey who’s daddy got dough!” As this was said, a little figure pushed through the crowd in the image, running forth to comfort Roman. It was that one guy, Patton, from earlier. 

The Snake Charmer watched Roman’s face carefully, waiting for his hypnosis to kick in. Except it didn’t. Instead of staring dreamily at the small figure of Patton, like he wanted the princely one to do, he stared dreamily at that Virgil kid. He even gently lifted a hand to the card as if to try and comfort the illusion. The Snake Charmer wanted to scoff. What kind of fool doesn't want to be with the son of the richest man  in Florida? It looked like he needed to change his plan. He was lucky to have been studying glamor spells as of recent, or else this new plan would never work.

“Daddy cut you off, huh, playboy?” He said, cutting Roman off from his little trance. Again, Roman nodded dumbly, he may not be doing what Deceit wanted, but he was still under the snake’s control.  “ Now y'all better get hitched but hitching ties you down.” The third card was glowing now, “You just want to be free, famous, known from place to place.” it showed Roman in front of another crowd, except this time they were embracing him as if they were a tight group of friends, and in the center with the prince. Was Virgil. The emo was snuggling up to Roman’s side as kisses were being peppered onto him from the taller man above him. Roman’s growing smile is exactly what The Snake Charmer wanted to see. 

“But fame takes getting big.” The Snake Charmer foreshadowed, “It’s big, it’s huge, it’s exposure you need!” discreetly, he reached under the table for a bag of powder. “And when I look into your future, it’s a big world that I see!” He reached out and took the cards back, not missing the excited fidgeting of the other brother knowing it was his turn. The Snake Charmer quickly reshuffled the cards and held three out to Remus. As they were snatched away, The Snake Charmer rolled his eyes.

“On you little man, I don’t wanna waste much time,” He gestured with his hand, as if talking about something insignificant. “You’ve been ignored for all your life!” The fist card started to glow, “You’ve been ignored by your father,” in the middle of the card was Remus, but slowly an image of his dad turned away focussed on something else appeared, “by your brother,” another picture came to view, one of Roman running off to be in front of a crowd, leaving him behind, “and if you was married,” another cartoon started appearing, “you’d be be ignored and in strife.” there was a random person holding his hand, while focused on something else entirely. Remus looked crestfallen at the card, small tears poking at the corners of his eyes.

“But in your future, the you that I see!” The Snake Charmer cut off Remus’ sorrow as the other two cards glowed, “Is exactly the man you always wanted to be.” one card showed Remus surrounded by money and a crowd of people giving him their full attention, with a little cartoon of that Patton kid draped in his lap giving him kisses. The other card showed something much more dark, but excited him even more. On the other card there was an image of his brother trapped between two large hands, Remus himself being the one holding him.

The Snake Charmer smirked, his new plan working perfectly. He collected some of the powder from the bag into one of his gloved hands. “ Shake my hand.” He held out two hands, one for each brother, except the one for Roman was discreetly covered in the purple glittery dust. “Won’t you shake, a poor sinner’s hand?” Roman stared at the outstretched hand hesitantly, but as soon as his brother excitedly shook it, he followed. Roman immediately felt dizzy, needing to close his eyes to block out the swirling colors of the room. The hissing of snakes soon followed, surrounding him and bocking out his senses.

“Yes,” The Snake Charmer said excitedly as his magic took hold. “are you ready?” Remus turned to his brother surprised to find him diminishing in size.

“Are you ready?” The voices from earlier sang, making the now smaller brother flinch.

“Transformation central.” The Snake Charmer pulled more of the powder from his bag.

“Transformation central.” Was echoed throughout the small shop as Remus watched his brother get drowned in the fabric of his clothes.

“Transmodification central, can you feel it?” The Snake Charmer leaned over the table, powder in hand, “You’re changing, you’re changing, you’re changing alright!” Roman’s shrinking seemed to pause when he was only half his height, giving him the opportunity to look up at the now towering man in fear. “I hope you're satisfied,” Roman felt tears prick his eyes as he realized his mistake, but it was too late as a tight fist gloved came into sight. “If you’re not, don’t blame me.” Remus looked upon the scene, his morbid interests making him want to laugh but his brotherly love causing him to flich with sorrow that didn’t last long. The Snake Charmer had to only glance at the now larger brother to put his hypnosis back into effect. As Remus saw the orange glowing eyes his mind filled with thoughts of ‘Why should I care, he was never there for me?’, ‘This is what he deserves for taking all my glory!’, ‘Now daddy won’t love you so much, huh brother?’ and other things of this assortment. 

“You can blame my friends”-Roman looked pleadingly up at his brother, only to be met with a morbid, gleaming smile that broke him down entirely.-”on the other side!” Whispers could be heard as Roman lost all hope. He did everything he could not to cry as he resigned to his fate. He watched helplessly as the fist moved and squeezed his eyes shut to wait to be inevitably crushed.

“Hush!” Roman’s eyes popped open only to be met with a cloud of purple glitter surrounding him.

⇔

~~~

It was inching towards midnight, and Virgil was out on a balcony overlooking the party being held. He’d told Patton that he’d be out about an hour ago, and an hour before that he’d made the same claim, and the hour before, and before that, and so on. He just wasn’t ready to face all those people, especially after what happened earlier. Most of the party goers were people that had been at the diner when he had his attack, and the idea of what they thought of him now was too much to bear. So he stayed in Patton’s room, only just recently having moved to the balcony. 

Virgil looked down at the happy scene before him. The happy scene  _ without _ him. Don’t get him wrong, Virgil was happy for Patton and felt a certain warmth whenever he saw his pastel friend smile, but watching him now, it just reminded Virgil of how much of a nuisance he was. He worked so many jobs and was never there for his only friend, he held Patton back from making other friends in school just because Virgil didn’t feel comfortable around others, and he’d completely embarrassed Patton earlier when he talked to roman King. One of Patton’s biggest idols.He was going to be the reason that Patton never got a chance with the celebrity he has always had a crush on. Truth was, looking down at him now, Virgil couldn’t understand how he was still friends with this little puffball of joy, why hadn’t Patton ever just left him was beyond his comprehension. Virgil knew that the more he continued to watch the more these thoughts would grow and that he should probably stop, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“And now announcing” The booming voice made Virgil jump, jostling him from his thoughts. “Roman King.” He watched as down below the douche from earlier, walked out in a pristine white outfit with a red sash draped across his body. Virgil rolled his eyes, this guy was such a prince, with the overly eccentric way he walked out, and the way he had the gall to sweep  _ his _ friend off his feet. Virgil scowled as Patton and Roman began to dance to a romantic song. It looked like something straight (-”Gay.” Virgil commented.-) out of a fairy tale, and although Virgil wanted nothing more than for Prince Underarm-Stink to trip and ruin everything; it was impossible to miss that blissful look on Patton’s face. Patton stared at Roman with so much love as they danced, that Virgil felt a pang in his heart. He was happy for Patton, but this was Roman, the guy who flirted with some stranger just to get what he wanted. He was a disgusting and vile human being. Why couldn’t Patton see that.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” At the voice, Virgil jumped, looking everywhere to identify it.

“Wh-who said that!?” He grabbed an old book that he’d been reading earlier. “Where are you!?” He lifted the printed tales as a weapon as he looked around.

Roman screamed a manly,- a very manly, it was so manly- screech as he remembered that he was on the ground, and, now, small enough to be killed if he was stepped on.

  
  


⇔

~~~

“Did that “manly-screech”” Virgil interrupted, “happen to be the one you made the time I convinced you to watch Annebelle?”

“Psh- I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Roman avoided Virgil’s smirk as he blushed with embarrassment, “I haven’t even watched Annabelle.”

“Whatever you say princey.”

⇔

~~~

“Wait wait wait wait!” Roman yelled, moving back away from Virgil’s quick movements. “It’s me, Roman, I’m down here!” Virgil’s eyes snapped down at Roman’s voice causing him to release a shriek of his own.

“Ah! Fairy!” Virgil lifted the book to protect himself. He’d heard enough rumors to know better than to trust any fanciful creature. According to said rumors, fairies were real-unlike what science claimed- and were to  _ never  _ be trusted.

“Fairy?” Roman was about to question until he remembered the book. “Wait! No! It’s me, Roman King!” 

“Right, and I’m a frog.” Virgil deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“No, seriously, I made a deal with some guy wearing a mask and he cursed me!” At Roman’s words, Virgil only rolled his eyes. 

“A likely story, everyone knows not to deal with The Snake Charmer.”-So that’s his name, Roman thought- “Even if it were true, then who’s that down there dancing with Patton?” Virgil jutted his chin out towards the party where Patton was still dancing with ‘Roman’.

“It’s my brother.” Roman looked down upon the scene, and although he wasn’t happy with his situation, he had never seen Remus so happy before as he danced disguised as Roman. “Please, you have to believe me, I don’t know anyone else here, and although I’d hate to admit it, I need your help Maleficent.” Virgil snorted at the nickname and remembered the Disney crazy douche he’d talked to earlier.

“Alright, Sir-Sings-A Lot, say I do believe you. What am I supposed to do against some curse?” Virgil snarked, and got down onto his knees to see the tiny person better. Roman smiled, actually liking the nickname but decided to not say anything because  _ he was getting somewhere. _

“Hm. Well…” Roman paused, what  _ had _ he planned to do? “I was hoping… you would know?” Roman flinched from his own uncertainty.

“Well sorry to break it to ya, Tom Thumb, but I don’t know anything about curses.” Virgil shrugged. 

“I was afraid of that.” Roman flinched. 

“So, what now Hans of the Selfish Isles?” Virgil snarked.

“Excuse you!” Roman suddenly lost whatever fear may have been lingering. “I’m not the one who’s a giant! Mr. Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum!” Roman waved his arms around as he stomped, mimicking the reference. It took everything in Virgil to  _ not  _ laugh.

“If that’s the case, then why don’t I just grind your bones to make my bread?” Virgil smirked and reached down, easily picking up the tiny human. Roman yelped as Virgil suddenly lifted him in a loose fist. “Not so brave now, are ya princey?”

“Unhand me!” Roman wiggled and kicked, trying to get out. Virgil just scoffed, but opened his hand in case he had been holding too tight. Roman stood up in the now open palm and straightened(heh) the wrinkles out of his clothes. “Why did you do that?” He asked in offense.

“I dunno,” Virgil shrugged. “just wanted to make sure this was real, I guess.”

“Well, now you know,” Roman gave Virgil a stern look. “now put me down!” Virgil made a to look as if he were contemplating it.

“Nah.” He smirked. He had been faking. Roman groaned in annoyance, causing Virgil to chuckle. As Roman was being overdramatic, he finally got a good look at the book Viril previously had, and now realizing that it was a book of fairy tales. 

“That’s it!” Roman yelled as he ran to the edge of the hand to point down.

“Woah- Hey, careful!” Virgil moved his free hand over to make a barrier, stopping Roman from possibly falling. “What? What’s it?” 

“A kiss!” Roman looked back at Virgil, only seeing confusion. “To break the curse?” The emo’s face went from one of questioning to one of disbelief.

“Roman.” He deadpanned, “Those are just fairy tales. There’s no way  _ a kiss _ is how you fix this.”

“You got any better ideas emo nightmare?” Roman raised an eyebrow. Virgil hesitated, realizing that he really didn’t.

“I guess it doesn’t hurt to try…” Virgil trailed off.

“Great!” Roman would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been thinking about this since this morning. Not the shrinking part, but breaking a curse was a bonus.

“So, who are ya going to kiss?”

“You?” Roman asked, confused. “Who else would I kiss, you’re the only one here.”

“I just thought-''-Virgil stuttered and blushed-”Ya know, because of earlier… That you'd want to kiss someone else…” Roman smiled fondly up at -who he now dubbed as- his emo.

“Just lift me up and see.” Roman found purchase on one of Virgil’s thumbs as the hand got higher as he’d asked. Virgil closed his eyes, he didn’t know why, but it did feel right. Once he was high enough Roman jumped up and pressed what he could of his lips onto Virgil’s huge lush ones.

There was a bright light.

Then nothing.


End file.
